Living Together
by Ashuron of the Scarlet Scale
Summary: An indirect sequel to Romantic Getaway. I call it that because you don't -have- to read the first one. You could read this one first and be fine. However, there will be things you pick up on if you read both carefully enough. In this one, Renka and Yumi have just moved into a brand new home that they got just for the two of them, and they decided to ahem... break in their new pad.


Yumi arose from her bed, surprised to see that her lover, Renka was not beside her. Though Renka had a far more energetic personality than she did, she had a tendency to be the first one awake. At least, this is what she could observe from the times that they had slept together.

While in the shower, the reality dawned on her that as of yesterday, they would now be spending every day sleeping together. Recently, they had decided that they needed their own space. Renka had two sisters, and Yumi had still lived with the graduating elite class of Gessen Girls' Academy, whom she thought of as sisters, due to them all growing up under the guardianship of her late grandfather, Kurokage. Furthermore, the commute between these two places was near unbearable. It had taken a lot of money-saving, arguments, and compromise, but the two had finally chosen a home for themselves to live in. It wasn't anything particularly special, but most Japanese homes tended to be rather small anyway, and it was theirs. It was a place that stood as a symbol of how far they had come in their relationship, that they now trusted each other to the level of housemate. Though she thought Renka might laugh at how childish or girly she sounded if she told her, to her, it represented hope that they might one day get married and start a family by method of artificial insemination of adoption. Family was very important to Yumi. She very deeply wanted a child whom she could love, provide for, and mentor the same way her grandfather had done for her and her "sisters", and she wanted Renka to be by her side as she did it. That was one thing that her grandfather did not have. By the time her mother and father were killed, and she was taken in, her grandfather was a widower. Yumi did not have any memories of her maternal grandmother, but Kurokage told her that she was quite similar to her. According to him, she was very kind, but also was a source of inspiration for him when his own resolution faltered. He said that she was very beautiful in her prime, and he was lucky that she chose him. A shame, she considered it, that she never got to meet her.

Finishing her shower, Yumi slipped into a comfortable robe and headed downstairs, where she was greeted by two surprises: an enticing smell of food being cooked, and the sight of Renka as the one who was doing it.

"Good morning." Yumi greeted. "You're up earlier than usual."

"Oh, Yumi!" Renka turned. "Yeah, I wanted to celebrate us moving in together by making you breakfast!"

"I didn't know that you could cook."

"You kidding me?" laughed Renka. "You've met my sisters, right? Kafuru is too lazy and Hanabi is too well… stupid to learn how to cook. Someone had to cook for those two."

"Then what will they do now that you have moved out?"

"That's a good question. I left them with recipes for everything I used to make them. It'll be tough, but I believe that they can adjust. Just like I needed to adjust. You like to get up early, so I needed to get up earlier to actually do this."

"Well," said Yumi with a giggle. "It's certainly their loss to not have you cooking for them anymore, but it would appear as though their loss is my gain. By the way, you are very adorable in your apron."

Renka blushed. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to tease someone who's cooking for you? You should think of me as your Omelette Goddess!"

"Oh, Almighty Omelette Goddess!" Yumi fake-pleaded. "Please do not overcook my omelet!"

"One does not simply ask these things of the Omelette Goddess!" Renka replied. "You must give an offering."

Yumi sarcastically sighed. "I suppose there is something I can offer to show my fealty." She placed her hands around Renka's biceps to hold her steady, circled around to her left side, and placed a kiss upon her cheek. "Might that be sufficient, Almighty Omelette Goddess?"

"Not quite!" Renka returned by claiming Yumi's lips with her own to which the latter did not object to in the slightest. It was not a very deep kiss, but one that stilled warmed them both up on the inside quite a bit.

"As much as I love flirting with you, I uh..." stammered Renka "Have to get back to my cooking. They're almost done. If I don't watch them, they could burn"

"Of course. I shall withdraw" Yumi sat down at the table. "We can resume the flirtation once your cooking is complete." Even after all this time they had spent together, Renka could still get embarrassed by flirting. She may act like a tough girl with a spunky attitude and is not deceitful in doing so, but only Yumi knew that she also had a shy side, and she found it immensely adorable.

"All done!" Using a turner, she pried one omelet off of the frying pan. Yumi politely held up her plate to make the trip from the frying pan a little easier and lower the risk of dropping it directly onto the table. Then she did the same for her own plate. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you. I cannot say I find the taste very delightful. However, may I trouble you for a meager glass of orange juice?"

"You may not," Renka replied. "Because it's no trouble at all." She opened the refrigerator and poured Yumi a glass of orange juice and herself coffee.

"Thank you very much."

"Cheers!" called Renka. "To our new life, living together as a couple!"

"I concur that it is appropriate to cheers to that." The two girls clinked their glasses and both took a sip of their drinks.

"Ah!" Renka suddenly winced.

"What is the matter?" asked Yumi, worry present in her voice.

"I forgot to blow on my coffee. Burned my tongue."

"Allow me to assist you." With a wave of her hand, Yumi used her control over ice to instantly cool down Renka's tongue. "Was that enough to subside the pain?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Please do exercise more caution though. It would distress me greatly if you were to get hurt."

"I will. I promise."

At long last, Yumi tried Renka's omelet. "It's delicious." She commented.

"Surprised?"`

"Not exactly surprised. I'm just trying to affirm my approval."

"Oh, okay." Renka started to eat her own omelet. "So, any interesting missions lately?"

"Not really. The typical ninja duties have filled most of my schedule. The most intriguing experience I had was with a male ninja who was assigned as my accomplice. He made a comment that my manner of speaking was atypical, to paraphrase. His exact words were 'it feels like I'm working with a robot'. I have worried, do you… concur with his assessment? I mean, do you agree with him?"

Renka slammed her fork on the table. "'Concur with his assessment' was fine. And no, I DO NOT concur." The brunette was visibly shaking in rage. "That guy. Who does he think he is, telling MY Yumi that the way she talks is weird? He better hope he never meets me in person, or I swear I'll slug him. Listen, Yumi. You're adorable. The way you talk is part of what makes you adorable. I love it when you have to use words that I have to look up in a dictionary later. It's part of what makes you you, and it doesn't make you a robot. You have plenty of emotion. You just show it differently, and not everyone understands that." She reached her hand across the table, clutching Yumi's inside it. "But I do."

Yumi blushed and adjusted her hair, pushing a few stray strands back behind her ear. She had to admit, Renka could be pretty cool sometimes. Though, she still would never want to give up that dorky side of her. As far as she was concerned, everything about her was cute. Renka must feel the same way.

"By the way," Renka said in a way to imply she was changing the subject. "I have something else for you."

"Oh, that is really not necessary. I simply must object. You have done plenty this morning."

"Yeah, but I feel like doing more. Remember those flowers you found when we went on vacation? I found a florist who sells them in the area." She reached behind her chair and produced a bouquet of flowers, which she handed to Yumi. "For you."

Yumi was elated. They really were the same flowers they found on vacation. "But you hate girly things! I would have thought that you were not even paying attention."

"Yeah, but you don't," explained Renka.

Someone must have put something in that coffee of hers. Yumi did not remember her girlfriend ever being this cool and smooth, not that she was objecting of course.

"Beautiful flowers for MY beautiful flower."

Yumi could not help herself. She burst out laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?"  
"That comment of yours. You were so smooth and suave until you said that."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Relax." Yumi finished with her omelet, dabbed her face with a napkin and walked over to her brown-haired lover. "I love that dork side of you as well." To confirm that what she said was true, she planted a kiss on Renka's lips.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you." Renka pouted. "You didn't have to tease me about it."

"I'm sorry. Truly, I do appreciate your thoughtful gift. In fact, I have one of my own."

"Wait. What could you possibly be hiding in a bathrobe."

With a sly smile, Yumi untied her bathrobe and let it fall to the floor, revealing her underwear to her lover. "So, you don't want to make love in our new home for the first time?"

Renka quickly removed her own clothing in response. Yumi smiled. Renka could never stay mad at her when sex was involved. Using her index finger, she gestured for Renka to come closer. When she did, Yumi pulled her in, and their lips met. Their tongues met not in competition for any sort of dominance. That wasn't the way they did things. Both girls' primary concern was the pleasure of the other. Yumi's hands draped around Renka's neck, atop her shoulders, while Renka's hands gently grabbed Yumi's thighs.

Suddenly, Yumi felt Renka's hands grasp underneath her thighs and lift her up.

She was pushed up against the wall as they continued to make out. Honestly, Yumi was a little nervous. If Renka dropped her, it would certainly be painful. Either she would hit the floor or head would crash against the back of the wall behind her. Still, she could not deny that this was hot as hell. Besides, she trusted Renka. Her hands crept down from Renka's shoulders to fondle and squeeze her lover's breasts through her shirt. Renka pulled away, a saliva trail forming between them and slowly breaking as they parted.

"Getting a little frisky, aren't you?" teased Renka.

Yumi giggled. "You're the one who pushed me up against the wall."

"Fair enough." Renka swung Yumi around and dropped her on the couch. Then she climbed on top of her and gave her a seductive purr.

"Are you a cat now?"

"No!" Renka snapped. "I'm a fierce tiger! And you are my prey."

"I think you are more of a cute little housecat."

"I'll show you!"

"Please do."

They began kissing again. Renka took Yumi's tongue between her lips and sucked on it. Meanwhile, her hands went around to her back and unhooked her bra. Yumi broke the kiss long enough to remove it from her body, smiling up at Renka, whose hands were now attached to her girlfriend's exposed chest.

"I should be thanking you for breakfast. Lay back."

Renka let out a snort. "Uh, make me."

"Gladly." Yumi gave Renka a shove, hard enough to push her away and onto her back at the other end of the couch, but not hard enough to hurt. She climbed on top of Renka, removing her bra and placing her mouth over the now exposed nipple while she fondled the other breast with her hand. The sucking continued, prompting Renka to begin moaning. Yumi switched, making to sure to give the same treatment to both of Renka's mounds. Then she gave each of them a quick kiss before she began to work her way down and remove her lover's underwear.

"Please, Yumi." Renka spread her legs wide open.

Yumi nodded and placed her head in between Renka's legs, inserting her tongue inside her and licked away.

"Look up at me when you do that."

Yumi obliged her request.

"You look so great down there licking it, and your eyes are so beautiful."

Not relenting on her oral stimulation, Yumi reached a hand up towards Renka, and Renka smiled, taking Yumi's hand in her own.

"Mmf. Mmf. Mmf." These were the only noises coming out of Yumi, repeatedly until Renka's orgasm poured into her mouth. She gave it one last lick before she pulled away.

"Sit on my face," requested Renka.

"Very well then." Yumi got up onto her knees, shuffled over to Renka's face, and plopped down, facing forward.

Oh yes. Yumi's pussy was glistening in front of Renka's face from how wet it was, and it was making Renka's mouth water. She pulled her head up and got started. As she pushed her tongue in as far as it would go, she wrapped her lips around the whole lower region, sucking on Yumi's clit as she went. Her efforts earned her the sweet sound of Yumi's moaning. Wanting to hear, more, her hands reach up Yumi's soft, delicate skin and took hold of Yumi's breasts.

"Renka, it feels so good!" Yumi groaned in the throes of ecstasy as Renka practically worshipped the gray-haired girl above her. The speed of Yumi's moans increased gradually, reaching a pace at which Renka could tell, from experience of course, that Yumi was close. Just as she had anticipated, Yumi's sweet nectar flowed into her mouth only moments later.

Renka pulled her mouth off of Yumi. "Come here," she said, "I want to hold you."

"I will certainly not object to that." Yumi readjusted her positioning so that she lay beside the brunette, who, with a toothy grin, quickly wrapped the ice girl in her loving arms.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Renka asked.

"I certainly did. Will your cooking for me be a regular occurrence?"

"Only if you make what we just did a regular occurrence."

"Oh no!" Yumi cried out with as much forced sarcasm as possible. "How horrible!"

Renka laughed. "We have a deal, then?"

"May I offer a constructive piece of advice?"

"Yeah."

"Next time you want to cook me breakfast, you should do wear nothing but that apron of yours."

"Yumi!" Renka gasped. "Here I thought you were the embodiment of pure good. How can you say such naughty things!?"

"My naughty side is only for you." Yumi reached up with one hand and playfully flicked Renka's nose with her index finger. "I promise."

"I think I like your naughty side." Renka giggled. Then she stopped. "I like every side of you."

"There you go again with your horrible romantic lines." Yumi laughed.

"Hey! I thought that one was good!"

"Nope." Yumi kissed Renka gently on the lips. "It was terrible."


End file.
